


Cr1mson's BH6 Drabbles

by Cr1mson5theStranger



Series: Cr1mson's Drabbles [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: crossposted to tumblr, don't expect continuity, multiple things are going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr1mson5theStranger/pseuds/Cr1mson5theStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an assortment of BH6 drabbles that are cross-posted to Tumblr. Most of them were originally written there, anyway, and I just wanted to share them with you. Any triggers that apply will be listed in notes at the beginning of each segment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Language Filter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: foul language, mention of character death

"Ah, shit!"

The curse tumbled out of Hiro’s mouth at the same speed that his books tumbled onto the floor, and he had the reflexes to stop neither of them. He stood back for a moment, staring at his downed schoolwork with a set jaw. The age-old question floated through his mind: Did he care enough about this particular assignment to bend down, pick it up, and finish it now, or could he stand to wake up at 3 AM again to finish it before his 8:00 class?

Hiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and two fingers. “Fuck it,” he decided after a moment’s deliberation. “Just—just fuck it. I’m through with it.”

He flopped back into the swivel chair at his desk and reached out for Megabot, ready to work on the newest additions to the fighting bot’s design and inner workings.

Tadashi’s cap rested on the lamp behind Megabot, and Hiro swallowed hard. It had been eight months. Eight months since the fire, eight months since “the mysterious heroes” made the news for the first time, and it still stung like a thousand tiny blades in his heart every time he looked at the embroidered logo on the hat. He had long since brushed the soot and dust off the brim. A conversation from what seemed like ages ago tugged at the edges of his memory.

_"What the hell is wrong with this stupid thing?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just hear you cuss?!"_

In a single motion, Hiro spun the chair, bent down, and picked his books back up. It wouldn’t take that long to finish the assignment, anyway.


	2. Emotions in the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: character death, minor character injury, grief, loss

Fred had known more about abandonment than he had ever wanted to. Even now, at nineteen and a half, he felt the pain of the scars left by his father’s absence. Of course the man loved him; Fred was aware of that. But still, love from a distance was nothing compared to love in close quarters, even love of the same caliber and degree. Slowly, Fred had learned what could fill the hole. He had learned what things would leave it deeper and far more vacant than before, as well. All in all, his life had been troubled, but not swathed in darkness like some people he’d known.

Fred knew abandonment all too well. But loss, and grief…those had never touched him. Not until the paramedics informed him that Tadashi Hamada was dead.

The following moments were not a blur. They were not indistinct. Rather, they were exceedingly vivid. Fred sat down on the cobbled, reddish-brown pavement in the dry heat of the flames, listened to Hiro’s smoke-hoarse screams and wails, and struggled to process the shock of sudden emptiness.

* * *

"I’m very sorry, but…the likelihood that he survived is minimal at best."

GoGo had become accustomed to disappointment. Growing up in a rough neighborhood tended to produce that effect in a girl, she found. She was never outright expected to fail; no one ever really was. But it seemed probable that she wouldn’t succeed. In just over twenty years of life, she had learned not to be upset when the budget could only cover one of three essentials, or when someone’s job went to the chopping block in the hardest of times. She had earned her keep and had hardened herself accordingly. It was better to have an exterior welded together than one never cracked.

She initially registered the loss as nothing more than intense disappointment. But the moment her eyes returned to the inferno that had once been the exhibition hall, her heart dropped like lead into the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she was on her bike and racing through the streets of San Fransokyo, uncertain of how it had happened.

GoGo didn’t dare swipe at the hot tears coating her face as she rode. She would stop crying soon enough. People died every day, and sometimes those people were your friends. Tadashi had died valiantly. The pain would fade, and the tears would stop, and all she needed to catalyze it was a temporary escape.

* * *

Wasabi had always been closely accompanied by fear. It was forever clinging to his shoulder, whispering into his ear. Fear had colored his every interaction with the neighbors who stared suspiciously at his father and whispered criticisms about his sister as she passed. It had manifested itself in his busy, orderly manner from a young age and an emergency room visit complete with an early tetanus shot. At twenty-one, he still tensed at the shoulders and clenched his teeth when passing through neighborhoods full of the people who used to pick fights with him in high school simply because he “looked tough”. All his life, he had been afraid.

He was still afraid when the paramedics explained that a formal search for remains would be conducted, but they weren’t expecting to find much. If anything at all, they said, with sympathetic looks. Tadashi hadn’t gone far into the building before it exploded.

Wasabi gazed on in apprehension as a pair of paramedics coaxed Hiro onto a stretcher, dabbed at blood trickling down the back of his neck as he sobbed and begged for them to bring him his brother. He swallowed hard and gestured toward the ambulance with its open doors and waiting inner compartment. “Can I ride along?” he asked seriously.

The paramedic glanced backward at the hysterical boy and at Aunt Cass, running her hands through her hair and crying as she clambered into the ambulance. “Are you family?”

Wasabi shook his head slowly, knowing the answer to his question would be no. Dread climbed higher into his throat as he imagined what would happen when he inevitably had to deliver the news of the body’s recovery to Hiro.

* * *

Honey Lemon had witnessed great sadness in her life. Most people referred to her as “the chipper one”, or “Little Miss Sunshine”, usually sarcastically and behind her back. She pretended not to mind most days, but she wished they understood. She wished they knew that she had outlived her childhood best friend, her grandmother, her aunt. She wished they could fathom the pain that had come when her father had left them and her mother had come back from the clinic with a stack of documents stating the exact nature of the cancer in her breast. Where people were in need of a friend, a beacon of hope and understanding, she wanted to be there, if only because of her own past failures.

She remained on campus as long as she could, grasping anxiously at her purse strap and firing off message after message to Aunt Cass about the progress of the cleanup. Eventually, though, the rescue workers shuffled her off along with the rest. “You can’t be here now” and “sorry, miss, secure area” were oft-repeated phrases that faded into the wave of resurfacing agony.

She didn’t return to her apartment. She couldn’t, not alone, not after what she had experienced. Instead, she made her way slowly and silently to the nearest public park, slumped onto a bench, and sobbed into her hands until her mascara covered her palms and her eye shadow smeared her cheeks. For the first time in years, she realized she had no earthly idea how to handle it.


	3. Hiro+Mochi, Fabulous (Prompt Fill)

"Hiro? Are you…wearing the cat?"

Hiro paused at the top of the stairs and turned back. Aunt Cass stared on in disbelief. Her nephew sported his favorite red T-shirt, printed with a menacing-looking robot from some show he had watched as a child that she never could remember the name of. As per usual, his khaki shorts, fraying at the hems, and beloved blue hoodie had been thrown on. None of that made her question his intentions, even if she wasn’t sure when he had last stuffed that outfit into the washer.

Rather, Aunt Cass found herself gazing in shock at the brim of Tadashi’s favorite cap protruding from beneath the fat, furry belly of the cat curled up on Hiro’s head and wondering what sort of mischief this foretold.

Hiro blinked at her. “Aunt Cass,” he said, as though telling her something obvious, “Mochi and I are fabulous.”

As if in agreement, Mochi snaked his tail down beneath Hiro’s chin and around his neck. Aunt Cass put her hands up in defeat and sat down on the couch. Some things were better left as they were.


	4. Callaghan+Baymax, Kind (Prompt Fill)

Robert Callaghan was an avid appreciator of medical science. It was medical science that had saved his life after Kuwait, a friendly-fire accident that made his Gulf War tours of duty less than stellar. It was medical science that had saved his daughter even when his wife was too far gone. And so, when his star pupil excitedly unveiled what was sure to be the latest advancement in medical science, Callaghan couldn’t help but be excited, as well.

"Baymax," Tadashi had proudly called his plush creation. The vinyl-skinned robot shuffled forward and greeted Callaghan with a serene and soothing voice, announcing that his scan revealed a prosthetic left knee. Callaghan was impressed.

"It’s…pretty cute, actually," he remarked, and Tadashi laughed.

"Yeah, I was going for a non-threatening, huggable look," the young man explained. "Didn’t want little kids to get scared of him." Tadashi turned to the clutter of tools, plans, and largely unintelligible notes on his desk and sighed heavily. "Now I just have to clean this place up. It’s gonna take  _forever_.” He picked up a wrench and dropped it again for emphasis.

"You don’t have to worry about it if you’re too tired," Callaghan offered. Typically, he preferred the students to keep their lab areas as clean as possible, but he left room for their…many and difficult personalities. Tadashi played by the rules. His lab was rarely this chaotic.

"No, I can do it." Tadashi rubbed at his eyes and the prominent dark circles beneath them.

Baymax waddled over to his creator, seeming to sense the young man’s weariness, and wrapped two plump arms around the slim figure. “There, there,” the robot intoned, patting Tadashi’s head and drawing another laugh from him.

"That’s sweet," Callaghan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, this guy’s the picture of kindness."

Two months later, backing away from the armored healthcare robot and his new red eyes, Callaghan thought weakly to himself that Baymax was now anything but kind.


	5. Hiro+GoGo, Sick (Prompt Fill)

"Get  _away_  from me, you little assmunch,  _I’m not sick_.”

Hiro obligingly removed his hands from GoGo’s elbow, even though she yanked her arm hastily back toward her chest. Her glare was a dagger shot at him that made him take an instinctive step back. “I’m just saying,” he began, “you have a fever, and your face is all red—”

GoGo growled something in response and stalked away. Hiro decided not to comment on her gait’s slight waver in direction and decided instead to wait for her to realize that Baymax was shuffling after her.

"GoGo," Baymax called, "your body temperature is 100.6 degrees Fahrenheit, there is a large buildup of mucus in your nasal cavity, and you appear to be fatigued."

"I’m  _fine_!” GoGo roared. “Go away!”

Hiro snickered into his closed fist as Baymax reminded her that she had to say she was satisfied with her care before he could deactivate. She would probably hear his laugh and assume her ultimate form to make sure he never laughed at her much-denied illness again.


	6. GoGo+Honey, Scary (Prompt Fill)

"It wasn’t that scary."

Honey Lemon peered out from around her raised knees and folded arms. She had hidden her face for the ending of the movie, but GoGo was still sitting in mostly the same position she had taken up when the film began. Honey slowly lowered her feet to the floor as the credits rolled, eyeing GoGo suspiciously. “You can’t be serious,” she said incredulously.

GoGo shrugged. “It wasn’t that scary,” she repeated.

Honey stood, brushed cookie crumbs off her sweats, and made her way over to the DVD player. “Then why do you have a death grip on the chair?”

"I don’t."

Honey giggled. “Yes, you do,  _mi vida_.”

GoGo’s face flushed. “I always sit like this.”

Honey turned back to the DVD player with a smile. “Sure.”


	7. Tadashi+Fred, Cute (Prompt Fill)

Tadashi stared at Fred and the bundle in his arms. “We don’t need a lab pet, Fred. Besides, it’s…a little scrawny.”

Fred, coated head to toe in mud and dripping dirty rainwater, held the quivering bundle of liberal arts college sweatshirt and drenched stray defensively to his chest. “ _You’re_  scrawny, you selfish asshole,” he retorted. “This poor little guy needs a good home. Why won’t you take him?”

Tadashi rolled his eyes with such force that he was certain they would tumble out of his head and into another dimension. “Because I already  _have_  a cat, Fred,” he reminded his eccentric friend. “Why won’t  _you_  take him?”

That gave Fred pause. He peered down at the filthy kitten in his arms. It mewled pathetically from within its sweatshirt nest. “Dude. I don’t…I don’t know if it’s a good idea to trust me with something this small and…alive.”

"You take care of plants well enough."

"Yeah, but those are  _leafy_. This is  _furry_. And cute. I don’t know if I can handle that responsibility.”

Tadashi laughed. “Guess there’s only one way to find out, huh?”


	8. Hiro+Mochi, Tired (Prompt Fill)

The bushy tail brushed against his face again, and Hiro sneezed. He threw an irritated glance down at the cat curled against his chest, but his voice was weary when he muttered, “Mochi, please. I’m tired.”

Mochi lifted his head to look back at Hiro, eyes large and plaintive. Hiro sighed and settled back into the position he had kept for—hell, he wasn’t sure how long it had been at that point. The funeral had come and gone, and it had taken every last scrap of Hiro’s strength and energy with it. The only time he had really gotten up in what was probably days was when Aunt Cass had bidden him to shower or when his bladder had woken him from a fitful sleep. At some point, Mochi had slunk in to join him, but the cat seemed intent upon making him feel even worse. Hiro resigned himself to it and lay back on his right side, facing away from that empty bed that should not have been so, that side of the room he could not bring himself to look at for more than a moment at a time.

There was a shifting beside him, and soon Mochi was pawing the sheets near Hiro’s face and relaxing into the curve of the boy’s neck and chest, purring lightly. Hiro’s lips twitched upward in what was not a smile so much as a glimmer of amusement. “Okay, then,” he whispered. “That’s better.”


	9. Hiro+Tadashi, Feverish (Prompt Fill)

Tadashi laid a cool, soft palm against Hiro’s forehead and frowned. “Well, you do feel kind of feverish,” he remarked, almost to himself.

Hiro coughed pathetically, glowering up at his older brother from his nest of blankets. “Well,  _yeah_ ,” he said, cross and gravelly. “That’s what I keep trying to tell you.”

A snorted laugh reached Hiro’s ears from the other side of the room, where Tadashi was digging around in his desk. “And here I thought you were just trying to get out of going to school today.”

Hiro stared up at Tadashi in disbelief. He barely registered his older brother sliding a thermometer under his tongue around the slow pace at which his mind struggled to process what had just been said to him. “I’s Sa’ur’ay.”

Tadashi laughed at that, eyes crinkling and shoulders shaking a bit. “I know. Mouth closed, hold that in.”


	10. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely canon-divergent. (Which is painful to admit, but must be admitted.)

Tadashi surfaced with a dim knowledge of the pain lapping at his body in waves, held back by a barrier that dulled his mind and made his confusion giddy. A chill flashed through his veins, and he shivered, sluggishly tugging the thin blankets tighter about his body. He struggled to open his eyes, frowning when he found that his vision was blurred and indistinct. “Tha’s not good,” he slurred.

A deep voice, rich and rumbling, chuckled stiffly at his left. “No, Tadashi, it really isn’t.”

Something cold and damp dabbed at his forehead. Tadashi tried to pull away in irritation, but only managed a few feeble twitches of the head. Machinery hummed and whirred and clacked somewhere beyond him. Maybe Hiro was working on something new. He should get up and help him. Tadashi tried to sit up and immediately fell back onto the pillows again, convincing himself rather quickly that Hiro was a big boy and could deal without his dizzy older brother trying to peer over his shoulder.

But the voice there, soothing him, coaxing him to turn his head the other way and accept the ministrations of strong and calloused hands, it wasn’t Hiro’s voice. And it certainly wasn’t Aunt Cass’s voice, either. Panic crept through Tadashi far slower than it should have, and he raised his head as best he could on a sore and seemingly twig-like neck. “H-Hiro…where—w-where—?”

A face danced briefly before his clouded vision as the strong hands wrapped around one of his own, patting his limp hand comfortingly. “Safe,” the voice assured. “Go back to sleep.”

This person seemed to know what he was talking about—seemed so sure of everything and so in control—and Tadashi was grateful for not having to be in charge for once. With a sigh, he rested against the pillows once more and drifted.


	11. Safe, Pt. 2

Callaghan frowned at the liquid bubbling in the spoon pressed between his fingers. The lighter was steadily growing hotter, from the heat of both his hand and the flame, but he couldn’t set it down yet. He eyed the liquid as it boiled, uncertain of whether it was thoroughly prepared or not and wondering if he had paid $25 for nothing. But it was the only chance he— _they_  had, and he had to take it.

After another five minutes of rotating the lighter beneath the spoon, Callaghan decided it was enough and flicked the instrument shut. Following the dealer’s instructions was simple enough—stir gently, pour carefully into the syringe, don’t shake it around—and soon he held a needle and syringe full of an average street dose of heroin.

He sincerely hoped that it wasn’t a waste.

Callaghan ducked beneath the plastic sheeting draped around the production area, deftly avoiding the rotating mechanical arms and machinery spitting out miniature robots. He made his way over to the cot in the corner and the still body covered in burns beneath the thin blankets. He stood over the young man for a moment, silent, considering. Which arm would hurt less as an injection site? After a few minutes of deliberation, Callaghan finally settled for the right arm, with its less damaged skin, and exchanged the needle and syringe momentarily for a strip of elastic.

Tadashi began to stir as Callaghan wrapped the elastic tightly about his arm, just above the elbow. The young man’s brow furrowed in pain, his skin burning with fever, and Callaghan’s paternal instinct struck him like a blow to the face. “Shhhh, it’s alright,” he soothed. “You’re okay. It’s just something for the pain.”

Callaghan picked the needle and syringe back up. Tadashi was beginning to groan and whimper, mumbling something largely unintelligible. “Just hold still,” Callaghan urged, pushing the needle into the vein at the crook of Tadashi’s elbow and pressed down on the pump. The heroin vanished into Tadashi’s bloodstream, and when it had finished, Callaghan quickly withdrew the needle and smoothed a band-aid over the injection site. It would be alright, he told himself, wiping the needle on a handkerchief as Tadashi relaxed, eyelids drooping. Everything would work itself out. He would finish off Krei soon, and then he could get help for Tadashi, and everything would work itself out.


	12. Announcement by the Author

The previous two chapters are now being expanded into a full-length fic, entitled "Safe." The first chapter is now up both here on AO3 and on Tumblr.


End file.
